The purpose of this Training Program is to provide a broad and intense research experience in several related disciplines basic to the study of rheumatic diseases. Research experience takes place with funded investigators. Trainees are assigned to one member of the training faculty for direct supervision, although collaboration among faculty is common and a trainee might learn basic laboratory techniques in the laboratories of 2 or even 3 different faculty. The Program Directors monitor the progress of all trainees. In addition to research. trainees participate in a variety of seminars, courses and conferences to supplement their scientific backgrounds. Physician trainees might spend 1/2 day each week in patient care activities. The faculty provides breadth and depth in biomedical research related to rheumatic diseases. The major areas of research training include cellular/molecular biology immunobiology (Baran, Doxsey, Lawrence, Sullivan, Szabo, Zurier) and the cellular/molecular biology (control of gene expression in supporting growth, differentiation, repair) of bone and cartilage (Bonassar, Lian, Marks, G. Stein, J. Stein). In addition, training in health services research is available (Dr. Jerry Gurwitz, preceptor). The MPH degree may be obtained at UMMC. Training will be provided to M.D. and Ph.D. postdoctoral fellows, and to M.D./Ph.D. students. Attention is paid to recruitment of physicians with previous research experience. Most physicians accepted into the program will have had residency training in internal medicine or pediatrics and a year of training in clinical rheumatology. Criteria for selection include our perception of the candidates serious intent to pursue a career in biomedical research, school, and training records, and recommendations from previous supervisors. The training program is administered in the Rheumatology Division, Department of Medicine, University of Massachusetts Medical Center. Appropriate offices and administrative personnel are available. Each preceptor is funded by the NIH and has adequate and fully equipped laboratory and office space.